Welcome to the Prison
by Chels0320 LovingTheSongbird
Summary: 3RD SEASON MAJOR SPOILERS! What I think should have happened. Includes the whole cast passed Season 3, Episode 15 in the story, except Shane. He's still alive. Just please trust me on this. Rated Mature for Language and possible sexiness; Sort of dark themes in this one... THERE IS A "RAPE SCENE" PART IN THE STORY... It's not too descriptive but it's still pretty dark and sexual.
1. Returned

**READ FIRST:** If you have not seen up to the end of Season 3 I would kindly advise you to watch that and then read this.

**Title:** Welcome to the Prison

**TV Show:** Walking Dead

**Pairing:** Andrea &amp; Daryl (There's just something about this pairing that I love!)

**Main Character:** Andrea

**Setting:** Right at when she escapes the Governor and arrives at the prison.

* * *

Andrea emerged from the forest to find the gates of the prison. In never in her whole life had she been so happy to see the gates of a prison. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had finally made it!She saw a few of her best friends and her heart started racing with excitement.

She was just about to yell out to them, but she smelt an all too familiar smell. The rust smell of blood and dirt. Before she could react she felt his hand cover her mouth. She turned her head at an angle and she immediately bit down on his hand. She had left marks but only phased him for a second. She had got a few feet from him but he quickly caught up to her and lunged for her, bringing her down to the ground with him on top of her.

She tasted the dirt and a tinge of blood. She lifted her head and screamed,, "RICK! HELP!" The Governor grabbed a fist-full of her hair and slammed her head back down in the ground. She could hardly breath, he was pushing her face so hard into the earth. She decided to play dead as if she passed out. She immediately went limp. He fell for it but very hesitantly. He picked her up by the shoulders and started dragging her back to the town.

To get a better grip on her, he tried to lift her over his shoulder but Andrea didn't even let him get passed lifting her. There was no way in hell she was going back to that hell hole. When her feet grazed the ground she immediately brought her knee up to make direct contact with his crotch. He immediately fell to the ground but she knew that wouldn't phase him for long.

Right when she turned around a walker was mere inches from her. It caught her off guard so she tripped back onto her back and screamed in panic. It was like slow-motion after that. She suddenly saw an arrow head come right through the decomposing walker's head. She looked past the walker and smiled to see Daryl aiming the cross bow right where the Walker had met it's demise.

But in a split-second he was aiming at Andrea. "Why the hell you bring him here!" Daryl screamed.

Andrea looked at the Governor who was still doubled over but probably not in as much pain. The Governor knew that Daryl wasn't someone to mess with.

"No Daryl, I escaped from Woodbury! He was in pursuit of me. I didn't bring him here!"Andrea pleaded.

Daryl looked back and forth between them, "So if I were to shoot him right between the eyes, you wouldn't care?"

Andrea looked at the man she now so much despised and finally said, "Do whatever you want, Daryl."

He was still unsure but then directed all his attention at the man on the ground. Andrea got up, dusted herself off, and walked over to Daryl's side. He adverted his eyes to her and aimed the crossbow at her, "One wrong move and I won't hesitate, Andrea. I swear."

"You're acting like we've never met before." Andrea smiled at him and he returned the smile a little.

He turned his eyes to the Governor. Daryl's expression darkened. "You kill my brother?"

Governor looked up, "And if I did?"

Daryl put away his crossbow but immediately started walking over to him. Daryl pulled him up by the collar and yelled in his face, "If you did, then I'm gonna have even more fun handing you over to the group! Now tell me, asshole, now!" Daryl shook him crazily.

The Governor smiled and said, "Ya' know, I did. And I enjoyed every bit. But your brother was a hard nut to crack. He didn't beg for his life, but I could tell he was still suffering. Oh an-"

Daryl punched him cold in the face and threw him back. He straddled the Governor and started going to town on his face. Andrea just turned around as if she didn't even know what was going on. She loved every bit of it. When Daryl had got it all out of his system the Governor was out cold and all bloodied.

"Ya' good?" Andrea asked.

Daryl shrugged, "I'm sure the group'll want him alive. Come on."

Andrea nodded and walked with Daryl as he hoisted the Governor and continued towards the prison.


	2. Fights & Gunshots

Welcome to the Prison

Chapter 2: Fights &amp; Gunshots

* * *

"How the hell did you get all the way over here?"

Andrea looked at Daryl and then looked ahead. It was a long story, a really long story. She didn't even know where to start. Before she could even utter one word Daryl's impatient nature got the better of him. He let go of the Governor, whom slammed to the ground, and walked right up to Andrea. "Look I still don't trust that you're the same Andrea that was back at the farm. I had a weird vibe from you even when you came to the prison for that "visit". You've been out at that damn town for a long time. How am I supposed to know you're not Mrs. Queen Governor now? Hmm?"

Andrea was looking at the Governor's limp form on the ground, purposefully not making eye contact with Daryl. Suddenly Daryl grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, "Tell me now Andrea. I can't bring you into the prison without some kind of proof that you're not going to-"

"Don't you dare."

Daryl stepped back, "Don't I dare what?"

Andrea looked at him incredulously. "I still am the Andrea you guys knew. And your a complete dumb-ass if you think one guy can change what kind of person I am. I felt comfortable there. And I will admit, I let my guard down and trusted the wrong man. I'm paying for that dearly, but it's not like any of you even showed up to look for me to begin with. I had no choice."

Daryl couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You can't actually believe that we left you behind on purpose." Andrea looked away from him again. "Holy hell. Look little missy, we were shaken. We just lost our one and only shelter. For all we knew, you were dead! You need to get over yourself."

"And I'm sure you all were fine with me gone. I was just Shane's fuck buddy and an extra head to count." Andrea started toward the prison again.

"Stop! You know that's not true!" Daryl hoisted the Governor off the ground. "You need to get your panties out of that twist you got 'em in and stop trying to have everyone feel sorry for you!"

She stopped and turned around. She marched right up to where he was and screamed, "Excuse me?! I was out there. Alone. No one was coming to look for me. For all I knew, none of you even-"

"I fucking offered, you stupid bitch! Don't even say that none of us even cared. You were a part of our group. Or did you happen to forget that while you were being the Governor's little pet?" With that Daryl continued without her.

She took a deep breath and continued behind him. She glared so hard at the back of his head she wished it was possible for it to explode at that moment. But she did feel like a stupid bitch. She knew the group had no choice. They were most likely just scared that they were going to end up with another Sophia ending.

She blamed the heat for her outrageous behavior and continued walking a few paces behind Daryl.

* * *

They were farther away from the prison than she thought and sweat started to make her body sticky and quite smelly. They were about ten minutes away and she wasn't getting any cooler. She stopped for a second to take a short break under a tree. She didn't know how tired she was until she sat down in the cool grass. She laid down and took in the smell of the outdoors. After a few moments she sat up, much to her body's displeasure, so that she didn't accidentally fall asleep.

_*Pakow** Shing*_

She felt something sharp and painful graze the side of her head and hit the ground beside her.

Fuck.

She quickly darted behind a boulder that was about 5 yards away and nearly got hit again. She slowly peaked from the side and saw a huge truck… And Caesar Martinez was in the bed of it.

"Shit, shit, shit." She whispered to herself. The group would surely hear the commotion, right?! They would come.

Suddenly she felt arms grip her and she instinctively twisted around and punched. She made contact, but with Daryl's nose.

"What the hell!" He let go of her.

"Don't you know better than to grab someone especially when she just got shot at?" Andrea steadied her heart beat and settled down a little.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to take a rest in a post-apocalyptic world?" He whispered harshly.

A few more shots were fired and bounced off the boulder.

"Where's the Governor?" Andrea asked while looking around the side again to get a better idea what they were up against.

Daryl didn't answer right away so she stopped and stared at him. "Where is he, Daryl?"

"Look, they ambushed me. A couple of the guys came around the corner out of some trees and caught me off guard. They were pointing semi-autos and shit at me." Daryl tried to look over the boulder but another shower of bullets came at them.

"So you let them take him?!" She yelled.

"No I didn't LET them take shit. The Governor woke up from his slumber quite a while ago. Bastard's good at acting because there is no way he could have been that coherent if he had just woken up.

"When I was holding him with my pistol to his head, he brought his head back so fast and hard, 'bout gave me a concussion. I swear, his head is made of damn bricks." Daryl sighed, probably embarrassed that he let the Governor get the best of him. "I had no choice but to get to cover, and now here I am with you. La-ti-da."

She shrugged off the sarcasm in his voice but felt a pang of guilt for accusing him of just letting the Governor go. She knew Daryl was the toughest bad ass out there even if she could never admit it to his face. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean to sound-"

"Yeah, yeah. We got bigger fish to fry right now." Daryl readied his pistol and came out quickly from the boulder, ready to fire. "Son of a bitch!"

Andrea didn't understand his frustration. She came out to see for herself. They all were gone.

"What's bad about that? They're gone!" Andrea was pleased to see that no one was trying to kill them.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "You've been in that "safe" town for too long, Andrea. They have the Governor now. He's gonna want revenge."


	3. A Warm Welcoming For the Most Part

Welcome to the Prison

Chapter 3: A Warm Welcoming… For the Most Part

Note: I know Shane is dead in the TV Show, I wasn't born yesterday.

* * *

Shane was at the front prison gates checking the barrier when he saw both Andrea and Daryl coming up.

"I heard some gunshots. Told the group I'd check it out." Shane looked at Andrea with not the most welcoming look.

Daryl looked over Shane's shoulder, "Where's everyone else?"

"I told them to stay put and to wait until I came back."

Daryl looked at him, uncertain, "And Rick let you? He didn't even try to come?"

Shane looked back at him, "You callin' me a liar?"

Daryl smirked and said, "No, it's just hard to believe that Rick just stayed put?"

Shane nodded. Andrea got a strange vibe coming from the two men. When she left the prison that one day they seemed fine. But, then again, a couple of weeks in this world can change a relationship.

"What were those shots anyways?" Shane came out the gates. When he got closer to them he saw the damages. "Holy shit! What the hell happened to you two?"

"Well the Governor's crew came to get their leader." Daryl spit.

Shane got defensive, "Where is the bastard?"

Daryl looked at Andrea then back at Shane, "He got the upper hand on me while I was carryin' him and then-"

"You just let the fucker go?!" Shane walked a few paces and got right up in Daryl's face.

Daryl squared his shoulders and made himself look even bigger and yelled, "You best be gettin' outta' ma face, if you know it's good for you."

Andrea, of course, put herself right between them. Facing Shane, she looked angrily and said, "Are you serious?! You think Daryl would have just let the Governor go? You didn't even let him finish!"

Shane smirked, "Well I don't know. Merle went over to the big Governor's side. How'd we know his little brother wouldn't follow in his big brother's footsteps?"

"How could you even think that? Daryl has been nothing but loyal to this group!" Andrea yelled, feeling really heated. Daryl would never admit to her but at this moment she was making him feel real good about himself. He was even starting to believe that she might just still be the old Andrea.

Shane turned his back on her, "Yeah, whatever. We all saw what you did Andrea. You were loyal to the group as well. Then you jumped whatever dick came close to you."

Daryl gave Andrea a side glance and could tell that, coming from Shane, that was a deep stab. He almost thought she was about to cry but she took a deep breath and followed behind Shane. Daryl shook his head. He jogged past Andrea and caught up to Shane.

"Hey!" Daryl stopped with Shane as he was getting the gates.

Shane was focusing on opening up the gates. "What?"

"What?! You know what. Andrea didn't have to come back, but she did. Doesn't that count for anything?" Daryl glared at him.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you agree with what she did. She left the prison and went back to the town. She could have stayed, but she didn't." Shane got the gate opened and Andrea caught up with them and walked past them, avoiding the two men's stares.

Daryl sighed, "She had her reasons."

Shane just shook his head as they both made their way to the group.

"ANDREA!" Carol, Beth, and Maggie ran over and gave her a big hug. Andrea smiled and returned the hug to all of them. When they all came apart Andrea couldn't help feel happy, despite the conversation that just unfolded outside the prison.

Andrea looked around and started to get worried but then saw her best friend emerge from the other side of the room. Andrea was nervous to how Michonne would react. Andrea had chosen Woodbury over her after all. But all the worry left her as Michonne gave a huge smile and came to give Andrea a huge hug.

"I am so sorry, I should have listened to you. I am such a-"

Michonne interrupted her, "Nowadays, people make big mistakes. But at least you fixed yours."

Andrea squeezed her again before she let Michonne go.

She didn't expect this but then another person came up and hugged her. She looked down to see Carl. She put her hand on his head and ruffled it a bit. "Staying out of trouble?"

Carl let her go, looked up, and smiled, "For the most part."

Andrea smiled, "That's good enough for me."

Daryl had leant up against a wall, watching the group welcome Andrea back. He let out a happy sigh. It was now starting to feel a little like the old group again.

Hershel hobbled over and gave Andrea a huge bear hug, and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad you made the right choice." Andrea came apart from him and smiled gratefully, "Me too."

Shane had gone and stood by Rick, who was smiling as well. Rick heard about only one sentence from Shane and then put a hand up to shush him. Rick walked forward to Andrea. "Welcome home, Andrea."

Andrea came over to him and gave him a huge hug. She was surprised that he hadn't been hesitant. She came away from Rick and nodded in thanks to him. He got the message and his smile widened.

Suddenly she heard a baby give out a little cry. She looked up to where she saw a crib and then looked back at Rick, as if asking permission. Rick nodded in approval. Andrea walked right up the stairs to the crib and gasped and whispered, "I forgot how beautiful she is." She picked her up and started rocking her. Daryl looked up at them and couldn't help but smile. He hadn't seen Andrea that happy since Amy was still around.

After Andrea was done, she walked back down the steps. She eyed over the prisons inside. Excluding the eerie appearance that made a prison look naturally creepy, it was a smart place to hole up in. It was sturdy and plus the cells protect you in case something were to go wrong.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she realized the group had pretty much dispersed, getting back into routine. She sighed, now she had to start all over. She made her way for outside but felt her arm being grabbed. "Where the hell do think you're going?"

She stared directly into Shane's dark eyes and pulled from his grasp, "What the hell is your problem? I'm just gonna take a walk around the perimeters. Maybe get a few fresh breaths of air? Is that okay with you?"

Daryl came around the corner but stopped and decided to watch the show.

"I don't think I trust you enough to go around OUR barriers unsupervised." Shane glared straight at Andrea, not blinking once.

Andrea smirked, "Well, I sure as hell don't want you to be my tour guide." Daryl held back a chuckle.

Shane snarled, "I don't think you get a say in-"

Andrea got right up in his face and yelled, "Who the hell made you my parole officer?!"

Shane didn't back up, "You think just 'cause you're a woman, I won't hit you?"

"You won't, if I have a say in it." Daryl walked in and intervened.

Shane turned to look at him and just stared for a couple of minutes. "Oh really? That's just great. That's really cute, Daryl."

Daryl rolled his eyes and said, "I think she can be trusted. And if you think it's so dire to make her feel like an actual prisoner in the prison, then she should be able to go with someone she feels comfortable with."

Andrea couldn't help a small smile form on her lips. Daryl walked right past Shane, outside the prison. Andrea tilted her head at Shane and gave a huge smirk, then went out to catch up with Daryl.

"Hey, um thanks." Andrea shyly said. Daryl stopped walking and stared at her for a short while.

"No problem." And he started off walking again. Andrea hurried to catch up with him, "Hey!"

Daryl walked a few more steps before turning to look at her again, "What?"

Andrea could hear the impatience in his voice, "Aren't you going to be my supervisor?"

Daryl let out a deep sigh, "Andrea, you don't need a supervisor. No one thinks you're going to pull anything except for Shane, and I think he just wants to be an asshole right now. So, go look around. You don't need a babysitter."

Andrea surprisingly felt very happy as he said that. She nodded and watched Daryl walk toward the front entrance where Rick and Carl were. Midway there she heard him yell over his shoulder, "But just in case you do plan to do something, I will kill you."

Andrea smiled at this threat. She yelled back, "If you didn't, I'd be really disappointed."

Andrea couldn't see but Daryl had smiled as he kept walking toward Rick and Carl.


	4. New Beginnings & Make-ups

Andrea had started making herself useful immediately. She walked along the parameter, killing any walkers whom were hanging on the fence. She was almost finished when she felt someone watching her. She spun around and was glad to see it was Daryl instead of Shane. "Hey." Andrea went back to what she was doing and Daryl followed.

"Aren't you gonna rest at some point?" Daryl eyed her as she continued to kill walkers and knock them off the fence.

Andrea smiled, "That's funny coming from you."

"Yeah, well, it's hotter than the devil's nut sack and I know you haven't rested for at least a day. Just don't want you to faint out here and no one know." Daryl started helping her kill walkers.

"I'm pretty sure Shane would be the first one out here looking for me, trying to catch me sneaking away to the Governor." Andrea rolled her eyes and killed the last walker, at least for now.

"I know he's a little harsh at times-"

Andrea interupted him, "He has not given me a break since I got here. And I'm pretty sure I know why." Andrea closed her mouth abruptly. No one knew about Shane and her's rest stop on the way home from looking for Sophia.

Andrea walked passed Daryl and Daryl didn't really take notice to her weird attitude, thank god.

They were almost to the prison gates Daryl followed just a few steps behind but he was quiet.

Andrea stopped and turned around to face him, "Thank you."

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her, "For what?"

Andrea had no idea what possessed her to do this but she came close to him, so close she could feel his breath on her face. He looked like a caged animal, eyes wide and heart pounding. Andrea laid a gentle kiss on his cheek and answered his forgotten question, "For trusting me and wanting to go back for me." With that she walked towards the prison gates.

Daryl shook his head but had a tiny smile form as he watched her go.

Andrea walked over to Judith's cradle and picked her up. Andrea couldn't belive that Lori had actually done it. Thinking about Lori brought a little depression into Andrea's thoughts. They hadn't been best friends but Andrea hated that Lori had to lose her life in that way.

Andrea rocked Judith as she mulled over what possible things Lori could have been thinking about before she died.

After putting Judeth back in her cradle she turned to see Shane standing there.

Andrea glared at him, "What? Was I being unsafe with the baby?"

Shane snickered, "Damn girl, give me a break."

"Why the hell should I? You have been an absolute asshole ever since I came back." Andrea tried to push past him but he grabbed her arm and shoved her back.

Shane explained, "Look here, I had my reasons. Yeah, I was a dick but I can't be good ol' Shane anymore. I can't risk these people's lives."

Andrea shook her head at the ground, "You should have known that I would never do anything to hurt these people. I consider these people my family, so just stop being a controlling shit-head over me and we can call a truce."

Shane nodded and stuck out his hand, "Deal."

Andrea looked at his hand unsure but went ahead and shook it.

Shane nodded, "I actually came up here to ask you if you wanted to learn how to clear a Cell block out tomorrow evening?"

_'The last time he wanted to take me somewhere and teach me something we ended up doing some innapropriate extracurricular activities after class.'_ Andrea thought to herself. But it would be a useful thing to know how to do, and someone could always join like Daryl or Rick.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, sure."

Shane nodded back at her, "Good, after morning chores we'll head on back to Cell Block C."

"Sounds good." She watched as he walked off and down to his cell. He was actually becoming civilized with her finally.


	5. Good Mornings & Flirting

Welcome to the Prison

Note: Wow! Another chapter in a weeks time? What has gotten into me? I hope this writing bug continues so I can finish the story and not wait until I'm like 40 lol

There is speak of sexual related themes but it's not super graphic. Oh and of course, there's bad language.

* * *

Andrea woke to a slightly sexy, raspy voice that could have belonged to none other than Daryl. She yawned and threw her arms over her head to stretch. "Good morning, I guess it's time for chores?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, we need to do a double perameter check. Rick wants ta' make sure everyone is aware of the danger we may be in if the Governor does decide to get his revenge. But you and me know that there's no way that asshole is not gonna want blood shed over you choosing us over him." Andrea looked at him with a slightly sad expression. He hadn't hurt her by saying that, had he? "Andrea, you know what I mean. He's a homicidal psycho. I'm not saying it's your fault he's gonna come barging in on our turf."

Andrea nodded, "Yeah, I know that. I'm just dreading what he'll do. I don't want anymore people to die, Daryl. I've seen too much death already."

"Well, you live in a world where the dead are eating people so slim chances you won't see any death..." Andrea gave Daryl a sideways look. Daryl quickly added, "but I understand. I'm tired of loosing people too."

Andrea slowly rose from laying down and sat on the edge of her bed still stretching out the stressed areas in her body. Yesterday did a number on her body and she felt she needed a nice hot shower. But Daryl was right, there were more pressing issues right now than her having a spa day.

Daryl watched her intently and couldnt help feel embarassed for staring at her but at the same time, she looked different to him. Her hair was longer and seemed a brighter blonde and she looked like she got some needed rest. All in all, she looked almost angelic to him. Daryl couldn't help but realize how beautifu-

Daryl quickly shook his head as if to discontinue the thoughts going through his head. It kinda helped but Andrea surely wasn't helping at all.

Daryl's mouth almost dropped to the ground as she lifted her shirt off without a care in the world. Acting like there was nothing wrong she asked, "Daryl, can you find me a shirt no ones using. I feel like I've worn this one for years."

It took all of Daryl's willpower not to let his eyes wander, "Um, yeah, sure." He didn't want to but he turned to go look for a shirt for her.

Andrea gave a sly smile and continued to get herself as ready as possible.

Daryl took a deep breath and knocked on the entry of her cell. Andrea was still half naked and gladly accepted the shirt from him. "Thanks!" She took precious time putting it on and Daryl knew what she was doing. "You think I don't know what you're tryin' ta' do?"

Andrea blinked her eyelashes at him, "I've not got the faintest clue what you mean, Daryl Dixon." Daryl couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the tone of her mock innocent, southern voice. She laughed along with him.

Daryl had brief thought to grab her and do 'god knows what' to her but the prison was far from being sound proof and what he wanted to do was gonna make her-

_What the absolute fuck is wrong with me? Sure she's a beautiful woman but it's Andrea._

What would come after it all if they did somehow, someway have one night to themselves. It would be awkward. He was awkward. There was no way past the awkward scenario. They also would realize it had been a mistake. At least he knew it would be. Plus, he was no way in any shape, form , or fashion fit for a romance novel.

Andrea thought he was gonna make a move. She could see the hunger and lust in the man, for Christ sake! She could also see that he was having a battle with himself. She was giving him the signs but she never knew him to be the kind of guy to just grab you and have his way with you, especially when there was work to be done. But that didn't stop her form at least trying.

_Just one kiss, Daryl. Just-_

"Well I think we need to go and do that parameter check, unless you wanna waste all your time flirting with me." She rolled her eyes at his comment and followed him outside.

She got a burst of confidence and came back with, "That's okay Dixon, I like a challenge."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. They'll get lengthier at some point in tiime lol


	6. Morning Chores & Judith Watch

Title: Welcome to the Prison

TV Show: The Walking Dead

Pairing: Andrea &amp; Daryl (There's just something about this pairing that I love!

**Chapter 6: Morning Chores and Judith Watch**

**Explanation # 320: Lol, sorry! I am continuing finally after life decided just now to calm down and let me have a breather. Hope y'all enjoy! It's kind of short but bear with me.**

After making sure all sides of the prison were secure, it was "break" time (which meant stand guard and watch for anything out of the ordinary). Andrea's new shirt now smelled and felt like her old one she had had on.

Andrea wiped a hand across her forehead as Daryl came by to see how she was doing. Daryl watched as she took her water canvas and poured some on the back of her neck. "You hot already?"

"What does it look like? This sun is giving no mercy today!" Andrea took a long swig of her drink and then poured some on her hand and rubbed some of the water on her chest. Daryl couldn't help but stare where the beads of water were. He wondered what it would be like to lick the remnants of water off her-

"Daryl?" Andrea attempted to get his attention. Daryl shook himself. "Hm?"

_What the hell is wrong with me?! Why can't I shake these feelings?! It's all her fault. If she hadn't stripped in front of me, I would never have gotten this….. Horny? Lustful? Whatever the hell this is._

"I asked you a question…." Andrea couldn't help but smile in triumph once she realized what just happened. "You seemed distracted."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

"Oh, but I already have." Andrea walked past him but he grabbed her arm before she could pass. "You're making this really hard for me, Andrea."

Andrea gave a sly smile, "Oh is that what that is?"

Daryl blushed and backed up, embarrassed.

Andrea giggled, "You need to loosen up, I'm just kidding around with you. We have work to do." Daryl was surprised by her sudden responsible attitude.

"Alright, good."

She sauntered over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him closer, and whispered in his ear, "But after hours, its game." She left him to go in the prison building. Daryl watched her go and shook his head. He could hear Merle's snickering in the back of his mind. Daryl could just imagine how much criticism he would get from his brother right now. He wasn't sure if it'd be good or bad, but there would definitely be criticism.

_***Inside the Prison***_

Andrea went up to check on Judith and walked in on Beth holding her. Beth looked up and smiled at Andrea, "Hey, was just about to look for you. I have to wash myself or somethin', I can't stand it much longer and I don't think Judith can either." Andrea laughed and took Judith from Beth.

"Thanks so much Andrea, I owe you." Beth started walking down the stairs.

"You don't owe me anything, just keep yourself out of harm's way." Andrea cooed the baby and Beth nodded her head, remembering all too clearly the conversation they had had back at the farm.

"Don't worry, I'm strong now." Beth called back and went for the wash room. Andrea smiled over at Beth's retreating figure.

_That girl's gonna make it._ Andrea thought to herself and went on about holding Judith.

"Hey, Andrea!"

Andrea turned to see Shane making his way up the stairs to them. "Hey, Shane. What's up?"

Shane watched them and said, "When you have a babysitting break, can you help me clear out Cell Block C? You need to learn how and those hallways can get very congested, real quick."

Andrea nodded, "Anyone else coming with?"

Shane's eyes shifted, "Uh, yeah I think Daryl said he'd go ahead and check and get an idea on what we'd be dealin' with."

Andrea nodded again, half listening half of her attention set on Judith.

Shane went down the stairs and out as Daryl was going in. Shane stopped him by grabbing his arm. Daryl looked at him with surprised eyes and shook his hand off, "What?"

Shane answered, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go out hunting? I need the practice and we definitely need the food."

Daryl didn't like something about the way he was composing himself with that question. But really, Daryl didn't like talking to Shane anymore and never really ever did.

Daryl shook his head, "I don't teach no one. I'll go out and hunt, it'll give me something to do since everyone's standin' watch and the walkers have calmed down quite a bit."

Shane smiled, "Fine, suit yourself."

Daryl didn't know what Shane was up to but he best not let him find out.


End file.
